Mikado Sannōji
|birth date= |height=180 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=75 kg |bust=93 cm |blood type=B |specialty=Fire magic'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Studying human aesthetics |theme_color= |likes=Everything that goes according to plan |dislikes=Failure of his plans |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Inactive |affiliation= Void |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= * Murdered by Shobai Hashimoto (Human) * Ceased to exist after the virtual world was erased (Alter Ego) |family= |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Hazama (CV. )}} Mikado Sannoji (산노지 미카도) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Wizard (초고교급 마법사). Gallery :�� For more images of Mikado, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Mikado Sannōji/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Mikado is a tall young man with very light skin and wavy golden platinum blonde hair which gradually fades to white and appears to be parted in the middle of his scalp. His face is covered by a white mask with red facial features and a dark purple inverted question mark under its right "eye". Following the events of the Prologue in the game, the left half of Mikado's mask is broken, revealing his partially-shut pale light brown eye, giving him an eerily blank look. Although he often changes emotions, (which usually show in his mask) it never affects his own facial expressions. Mikado wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with its orange cufflinks unbuttoned, short white gloves, a plain double-layered golden amber necktie, and black pants. Over his clothes, he dons a multi-shaded purple flowing cape, with red underside and its lower part has faint cosmic-like patterns and a red fabric sun with eight bent rays fastening his cape. He also wears a top hat with the same color pattern as his cape and a red lace with the similar sun symbol tied around it. For his footwear, he wears a pair of brown shoes with segmented lines, black soles, and patch strips with two black buttons on them. Later shown, his previous appearance was entirely made up for the VR simulation. Outside of the simulation he has black hair that's faded into a grey colour at the ends and wears square-shaped black rimmed glasses. He wears an untucked plain white long-sleeved shirt that buttons up at the cuffs, a double-layered golden amber necktie, a pair of black trousers, a pair of white socks, and a pair of slip-on brown shoes. SDRA2 - Mikado Sannoji - Full Body Sprite (18).png|Mikado's VR appearance SDRA2 - Mikado Sannoji - Full Body Sprite (Outside simulation) (15).png|Mikado's real-world appearance Name Etymology Mikado's given name is written using the kanji 帝, meaning "emperor", while his last name, Sannōji, uses the kanji 三 (san) meaning "three", 王 (ō'') meaning "king" or "ruler", and 寺 (''ji) meaning "temple" in terms. Personality A young man who dresses like a stage magician and dons a bizarre mask. He never speaks, regardless of what's going on around him, and, thanks to his mask, it's impossible for anyone to get a read on him. Mikado appears to be a cunning and deceitful person, showing little care for betraying Hajime during the trial. Others tend to grow annoyed or even angry at his actions most of the time, most evident during the Void meeting and during Chapter 1. Additionally, Mikado can be shown to be manipulative, most prominently towards Iroha, attempting to force her to kill someone to make their plan work. His behaviour leads for people to ignore him most of the time, or even show hints of aggressiveness towards him. However, he appears to have some form of care in the other participants during the early stages of the Killing Game, evident when he prepared food for them all after they showed distaste in what was currently being served. He also appears to have little amusement in the possibility of a class trial during the early days of the Killing Game. Along with the other members of Void, he is committed to bringing Utsuro back, apparent to being one of his many goals. It's shown during the meeting with the three remaining members of Void that he is prepared to die for the plan to work, mocking the other members for being "shaken up" over the death of one of the members. Mikado also appears to admire Utsuro to some degree. History According to Kokoro, Mikado had lived in an orphanage during his childhood. Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 0 Eng Sub(CH5 Spoilers!!) He is seen performing magic several times throughout the game, which includes his ability to unleash fire using spells and vanish in an instant. Before the Killing Game, Mikado was stated to of performed similar tasks by Rei Mekaru. Though it isn't directly stated what he's performed, it's soon said that he has performed acts of murder, violence, kidnapping and thievery. Youtube: Super Danganronpa Another 2: Prologue (English Text) - Part 2 Utsuro Research During the tragedy, Mikado and an older Kokoro would work together to some degree, working on an AI of some degree. Mikado would hack for money, usually giving it to Kokoro as research money. One day, at an unknown point, Mikado would rush into Kokoro's lab, believing he had fixed a bug in something the two had been working on for quite some time. Testing it would seemingly go well, with Kokoro explaining a little on her family towards him, and her dream of studying the primitive emotion soon after Mikado had discovered a folder of data, updated up until a few years ago. Going into the folder is where Kokoro would discover that her daughter, Mikako Kurokawa, had thought of the name 'Utsuro' quite a bit. As a result, Mikado would punch the wall, seemingly in frustration that someone else had found him before he had. In the end, Mikado would ask for Kokoro to scan all of the data in the folder. Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 0 Eng Sub(CH5 Spoilers!!) Killing Game Mikado was one of the 15 students to introduce himself to Sora and Yuki, though spoke very little, having used notes as a mean of communication. After everyone par Shobai would gather beside the Monocruise, Setsuka would give the suggestion of swimming in the ocean. While everyone par himself, Kokoro, Emma, Yoruko, Yuki and Sora would participate, he would stand to the side. A little afterwards, Yuki would decide to enter the pool, though once this had happened everyone would fall unconscious. Soon Mikado would wake up in his talent costume, with an anonymous announcement playing soon after everyone else had woken up. Due to the announcement, Mikado would head to the central park with the other participants where he would be greeted by Monocrow. Monocrow would soon announce the start of the Killing Game, with Mikado finally speaking, offering everyone to stand behind him so he could protect them. Executing Rei and Fighting Shobai However, he would soon be put to a stop by Rei Mekaru and Teruya Otori, two members of the Kisaragi Foundation. Rei would have shot off half of his mask while she and Teruya spoke to the participants. Unexpectedly, Mikado would reveal that he was in fact waiting for them both to arrive. Soon he would unleash his magic, surrounding Rei Mekaru in fire. By doing so, he would burn her alive, degrading her to nothing but ash. While everyone else would watch in shock, he would then send Teruya flying by using his magic once again, leading for the others to not see him again for the rest of the week. Youtube: Super Danganronpa Another 2: Prologue (English Text) - Part 2 Approximately two days after having executed Rei, Mikado would appear in the dining hall with the other participants for the first time since the Killing Game had begun. Accordingly, he had prepared a breakfast for everyone after having heard that they were sick of the boxed lunches. Hibiki would be cautious of the food, believing it may be poisoned, though Mikado soon denying it, claiming her wouldn't of wanted to go through a class trial. Not long after this, however, Mikado and Shobai would be spotted outside after a loud sound would be heard. Mikado would be flying, controlling fires to surround Shobai at that moment. Mikado would claim that Shobai had attacked him after delivering the breakfast to the other participants, while Shobai saying that he had simply been testing Mikado, admitting that he had planned to murder him initially. Monocrow would soon show up a little after the other participants had made their way to the area, though had chosen to not punish either of the two, saying that they had a justifiable reason for what had happened. Youtube: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Chapter 1 [English Text Part 2] Afterwards Setsuka would bring up the idea of a party, Mikado being forced to stay with everyone in this time despite their hate for him. Before this however, he would help prepare some of the food for the party in his room by using his magic. He would also invite Monocrow to the party, claiming that it'd be fun to party with their teacher, though it's unknown if this was done to make sure people wouldn't leave the area. Void Meeting Soon after the party, Yuri would be found murdered. Along with the other participants, Mikado would head to the class trial. After the culprit was revealed, Mikado would have allowed them to reveal their self as a member of Void, with them claiming that they had been working with Mikado the entire time. Much to the culprits surprise, however, Mikado would state that they would still be executed, saying he was unable to bend the rules of the game. After the trial he and the other members of Void would meet in the camera room. The three other members would show anger towards Mikado for having executed Hajime despite their agreements. However, he would shrug the complaints from the others away, being more focused on them being able to be executed, saying that even himself couldn't break the rules of the Killing Game. After the meeting took place, Shinji would gather everyone to the first floor auditorium after being filled in about what happened to Hajime by Yuki. Monocrow would appear after a small time into the conversation, stating that he had important news to share to everyone. Giving a cue to Mikado, he would come out of hiding with Teruya Otori, thus forcing Teruya to partake in the Killing Game along with the other participants. Days after this event took place Kokoro would be found dead. During the investigation, Mikado would discover and opened bag of dry ice, while Sora theorised that it twas used to lower the temperature of the room rather than having froze Kokoro's body. Meeting with Iroha After solving the murder of Setsuka, Mikado would meet with Iroha during the night. It would be revealed that Iroha had originally been planned to be the killer of Kokoro, intended to take Emma's spot, though it failing due to the mention of Emma's father. It'd then be revealed moments later that Iroha had also been plotted to kill two people, however she had been beat by Kanade beforehand. Mikado would soon grow angry at Iroha, saying that she had been giving excuses, thus grabbing her by her hair, beginning to threaten her. Mikado would soon give Iroha another chance to murder, saying to do so on her own when the next island would open. After Iroha would inquire about the fourth member of Void's plot to murder, Mikado would reveal that they had betrayed Void ever since they had arrived at the island. Youtube: [SDRA2 End of Chapter 3 - Void Confrontation English SUB] Talent & Abilities Wizard Due to his abilities as a Wizard, Mikado can be seen performing magic several times throughout the Killing Game, rather this through fire or flying around. Prime examples would be during the prologue, him being able to set fire to Rei, and then later battle Shobai, also surrounding him by fire while flying, though this soon being stopped by the other participants. It's unknown if this is exaggerated by them being in a virtual reality, however. Cooking Though the extent of this is unknown, Mikado appears to be good at cooking, showing during the first chapter after having prepared breakfast for the other participants. Hacking It's revealed in Chapter 0 that Mikado, to an unknown degree, is able to hack, and usually got money to Kokoro due to this ability. Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 0 Eng Sub(CH5 Spoilers!!) References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Masterminds Category:Male Category:Inactive